This invention relates to a mirror mount for a mirror used in a laser.
This invention relates particularly to a mirror mount which provides a floating suspension of the mirror within the mount.
Mirrors used in lasers must be accurately positioned for proper operation of the laser.
It is desirable to be able to install mirrors with a minimum amount of adjustment or tuning of the mirror position.
It is also desirable to be able to install and/or replace the mirror quickly and with a minimum of tools and steps or operations.
In some lasers, particularly high power molecular gas lasers, the mirrors are the highest frequency maintenance item. Mirror replacement is the limiting factor on how long the laser can be operated without having to be shut down.